Den Mother - Hiatus -
by Aeris Aimara Ciren
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is returning to her father's hometown of Forks, Washington after five years of being away for school in Arizona. She's back home now. This is a Polyfic. Borders on AU and Canon even though it is marked as AU. It will be rate MA for later chapters. This is a WIP (Writing in Progress.) ON HIATUS.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue **

**BPOV **

_Life can be hard, but you've got to keep pushing forward and moving on. _

No one really ever expects love to be so easy and hard. It's easy just for the flow of it, but hard for the situations that happen to influence the course of it. Yet, in this moment love is easy for me. Laying here with my wolves. A contentment unlike anything I've felt since leaving Jacksonville, washed over me. I look back in the last several years if my life as I lay here with my wolves basking our mutual contentment and happiness. Returning to Forks this last time was the best decision I've ever made. I'm finally home!


	2. Bittersweet Homecoming Jacksonville pt1

**Chapter 1**: **Bittersweet Homecoming- Jacksonville pt. 1**

**BPOV **

Cemeteries will never be my thing. Even after just spending a few moments in one. The tall and grey gates loomed over us. The wind blowing somewhat gently. Clearly not caring that it was blowing our hair in our faces. We turned this side of simultaneously towards the gravestones. Our backs to the black SUVs once more. I turned to look at him. He stood there, still looking the graves of the past deceased, waiting for the next future dead. Did I mention the wind blew our hair? Well his hair is beautiful, soft and brunette. Framing a long angular face, with long brown lashes and honey colored eyes.

I was jealous and honest enough to admit it. He's too pretty! It was so not fair. But oh well.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with me back to Forks? I'm sure he would not mind seeing you again." I sighed, shifting a few locks of deep brown hair behind my ear as the wind blew it around. I turned my eyes to the side, watching the person next to me.

"That is not it. It is I who minds seeing him! I have no respect for that man." I wanted as he growled his words at me, frustration clearly marked over ever line of his sweet face, pulled back into an angry snarl.

Cautiously I took a step back. Hesitant to be within a certain amount of feet of him. "Calm down or you will-"

Ten feet from us, a twig was purposely snapped, bringing us to awareness of the outside world. "It is almost time to go, Isabella. You do not want to keep them waiting. You know how _she _gets."

The man, clearing 6 foot 2 inches easily with hair shortly cropped, smiled. A not so kind smile. Feral almost. The other man roughly ran his fingers through his shoulder length brunette hair. His tall yet slender fame contorted in near pain.

Fingers catching in the ponytail at the nape of his neck. Anger still visible in his rather tall body language, he clenched his fists while I and the other man watched.

I sighed again and slowly walked forward. Just my luck that I step on a doggy-dug hole in the ground and fall face forward. Flinching as I did so I felt and heard a sick pop. Great, dislocated ankle. Preparing myself to hit the ground I pulled my arms forward and closed my eyes tight.

"Crap!"

"Isabella!" The bulkier and shorter of the two men, the one with the feral smile, was too slow to get to stop my falling but the taller one caught me just fine, seeing as how I was walking into his direction anyways.

The shorter man sighed, losing his near feral smile. Seeming more human as his irritation and worry becoming more prevalent. "Isabella. You must be more careful. We have no use of you dead. You must be more careful. You are so precious to us. Please."

Trying to stand up again, the full weight of my body leaning against the taller man, I hesitated. Shocked, I shifted my hazel gaze to the other man. His black hair fell across his shoulders, covering most of his face as his head lowered.

"I-I-I was not. . ." I sigh for the hundredth time tonight. "I'm sorry." Standing up the rest of the way, still leaning against the taller man, I walked to the shorter one. Lifting my hand against his cheek and sliding it up further into his hair I place my other hand under his chin, lifting his gaze up to meet mine.

The taller man placed his hands on my hips, gripping somewhat tightly, elevating me off my bad leg. "Isabella. . ." Looking at him, I watched as he tilted his head towards the smaller man. Hair flying and the longer length lightly hitting the back if my neck, I looked back at the man I was still touching.

My eyes meeting his as I drew his face upwards more, looking him square in the eyes where hazel met honey, "Joshua Uley. Nothing will happen to me. You'll see. As long as you are there with me. Please." Leaning forwards, I brushed my lips lightly on the corner of his mouth and up the sides of his face, licking away the tears. Trying to comfort him in any way I could.


	3. Bittersweet Homecoming-Jacksonville pt 2

**Chapter 2: Bittersweet Homecoming-Jacksonville pt. 2**

_**A/N: From this point on in the story **__Den Mother__** will be from different POVs several times in the story. As well as the fact that the chapters will have different word counts. Typically there will be 2-4 weeks between chapters. That may not be the case sometimes, we will never know. I am writing the chapters as I go. I would like it if you guys could send and or suggest songs that would inspire me. If I choose your song and I will try and remember to do a special shout out to you.**_

_***Unbeta'd***_

**Josh Uley POV**

I could not keep _Her _compulsion from effecting. As much time as I spend fighting it, hurts me. I could not fight a direct order from the Nest or Coven Mother. The pain makes me angry. When I am angry around either of _Them_ I feel fear. Scared I may hurt either one of the two most important women to me. "Isabella. . ." I whisper her name gentle-like, like a benediction.

The soft touch of her hands on my skin and in my hair soothe me. She smells like home. Wild rain, moonlight, and lilacs. I move her hand behind my head to meet her other hand as I slide one of my hands behind her own head, pulling my forehead down to meet hers. Slowly my eyes drift closed, I slowly take in her natural scent.

My other hand is placed on her hip, pulling her to me as I slowly slide her up against the front of my body, off of her sprained ankle. I can see the immediate change and relief in her eyes as her weight is off of it. I look at her gentle face, watching her caramel eyes open and thankfulness is clear in them.

"Bell, I will never leave you unless you want me to go and even then I would fight you. For you. I will always be here. Remember that." Looking deep in her eyes, I breathe in her warm and familiar scent.

"Joshua. Time will show that I will never want you to ever leave me. You or any of the others. Except maybe _Her._ But she knows that it comes with the territory. Just wait until Kaia finally Walks." I watched as Bella laughs, the corners of her eyes crinkling in her mirth.

**3rd POV**

Bella's next words caught in her throat as she saw the intense look in Josh's eyes. The wind blew past, through and over the two of them and their silent onlooker as the dead watched on, witness to something early but not unwanted. The beginnings of a new chapter in the life of Isabella Marie Swan.

The sun crest the horizon, as twilight came upon them. Time in their day shortening with each passing moment and yet the three people wrapped up in their own thought took no notice until the slamming of a car door brought them all back to reality.

**BPOV**

I never wanted to leave, his scent was something I would always love. Honey and old leather. Looking from his hazel eyes I saw the shorter man much closer to us than the last time I saw him. "Isabella. Are you ready? Cadrian has come to bring us back to the cars. We must go see _Her _and Kaia. You know they hate to be kept waiting. Kind of like you."

"Coming brother. We are coming." I saw my half-brother smile at my acknowledgement of him as my family, happiness lining every part of his features. It made me smile in return. But it also made me sad.

I can remember one night a couple of years back, having consumed a small amount of alcohol with him and several of our friends at a party, not knowing at the time that he was my brother, complaining with my father, Charlie and mother, Renee and how they lack as parents amongst other things. Urian put two and two together having known previously that I moved to Tucson from Forks. We shared a parent. And not the parent I thought it would be.

My brother, half-blood or not, should never have known the pain that he does. The pain of not knowing any or either or his parents well. And to think he is coming home with me.

**JPOV**

Bella stepped back from me and I immediately noticed the loss. The bond was already deep between her and I and I could not be any happier. She was back on her full weight when she suddenly fell against me. Her sprained ankle. I did not know how I could be so forgetful! Anger filled me as Urian came forward after noticing her fall.

"Isabella. Are you okay?" I would not be so forgetful of her ever again.

"Yea, I am Joshua. Thank you." She leaned forward to me, tucking her head against my chest and nuzzling me.

A sure sign of acknowledgement and comfort. Whether she was seeking it from me or giving it to me. I relished the feeling of her against me and I placed both of my hands on her hips and pulled her off her feet once again. I picked her up, with one of my arms under her knees and the other behind her back.

So light was she that I hardly noticed the slight weight her body holds. Never on one of these few days am I glad for the _extra_ I carry in my genes.

**BPOV**

I put my arms around Josh's shoulders, laying my head on his shoulders and his long legs carried us first to my brother, who walked with us as we moved past him, then to Cadrian who stood next to one of the cars. I could see the others in the other vehicles.

Cadrian held the driver's side back door open for me as Joshua lifted me into the seat and I scotched/crawled awkwardly into the middle. Urian walking over to the other side and got into the front passenger seat. I felt squished between Joshua and Cadrian. Both of whom reaching towards me, trying to pull me into either of their laps.

I was not into the mood to referee any type of argument. Avoiding a fight between them I sat in Cadrian's lap and held Joshua's hand. I looked into the pale and tall brunette's somewhat rounded face, I kissed his chin. "Hi, cher. How was the visit? Did you learn anything new?"

I shivered, the tone of his voice was deep and husky sounding like smoky nights with his Cajun accent. Mistaking my shivers as me being cold, Cadrian wrapped his warm arms around me.

"Yea. I did. The spirits are as vague and ambiguous as always."

_**Word Count: 1039 words without the A/N**_


	4. Revelations of HER

**Chapter 3: The Revelations of **_**Her**_

_**A/N: This is a warning-this chapter has a lot going on and it sets it up for later chapters. I have a lot of the next few chapters planned so you all may be getting them sooner than anticipated. Or not. Most likely not. So I also want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I have been stuck in a bit of writer's block, a busier schedule, and no motivation to write. Like I may have said Reviews feed me! ^-^/ **_

_**But anywho, on with Le story!**_

**Josh**

I will never be comfortable in _Her _presence. Even after all of these years. I really don't think anyone will ever be comfortable in her presence. _She_ exudes an aura of contempt filled disdain and everyone around her. Too much is she into grandstanding and putting on a show, as we pull up to her impressive estate. Sitting upon eighteen acres of flourishing and thriving land, there was a sense of peace and harmony that seemed to envelop not only myself but looking to my right I see Bella with her eyes closed and head back, basking within the quiet this lands exudes.

"Bella. _She_ will want to see you right away and then we must be ready to head to see Maiyin immediately afterwards." I placed myself closer to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist, trying to get as close to her as possible. I felt her shift into me some. Looking down at her, I see her eyes are still closed but her only other available hand is reaching for the one of mine in her lap. Our fingers cross and I close my own eyes, trying to willingly drown in her scent.

**Cadrian**

I felt Bella shift from me closer to Joshua and I just tightened my hold on her hand, my thumb rubbing the small area of her hand in between her thumb and forefinger. She looked tired and lost in thought. A small frown marring her otherwise peaceful features.

~Den Mother~

**Bella**

"Absolutely NOT Isabella! I refuse to sanction your request for more of my shifters. The others Nests nor the Tribe itself can afford to lose anymore warriors to you. Take all of whom you have and GO!" Cocking my head to the side I watched my aunt Chilari continue ranting. Tuning her out, I thought of all of whom I would be taking with me. Back home. Back to Forks. Back to everything I left behind. Charlie. Edward. . . Jake. Sam. Paul. Embry. . . I can't believe I left him. That I left them. Any of them.

I wonder if they really knew. . . Charlie probably never said a word. Clueless and absent-minded, even a little delusional sometimes; but not stupid. He's sees and hears more than people ever think. And one would think that Edward or any of the other Cullen's would have picked up on it. Yet, they never did. Alice for all her visions and Edward for his punitive and narrow thinking.

Charlie, he knew, he knows about the Cullens, and Hales, and McCartys, and Whitlocks, and Brandons, and Masons and every other name that composed of that coven. Vampires. He knows about the wolves, the Pack, the Spirit Walkers. He knows about Reneé and her family and the Skin Walkers. Only, he doesn't know all about me.

What his ancestry of Quileute and tribal heritages. Reneé denounced hers a couple of years before she met Charlie again one night in La Push. Reneé, she grew up on the Navajo reservation in Phoenix and she grew up on the Quileute reservation in La Push. Moving between parents. Between heritages. Between families. But that's a few stories for a different day.

**Cadrian **

I sigh once more in the last few minutes as Chilari's rather angry tirade began to die down. I cast my gaze first onto the hand holding mine, then into the seat next to mine. Bella had a glazed look in her eyes. Chilari lost Bella moments after she began her tirade. I could not help but grin quite a bit. Long winded speeches, tirades, and unnecessary lectures will lead any person to zone out at some point. So I am not terribly surprised Bella's attention was no longer on Chilari.

However, Chilari, it seems, has taken notice of that little fact and was not pleased. Her rather irritated if not angry and intense gaze fell upon Bella, Joshua, and I. "Isabella! Have you heard aught but a word I have said?!"

Chilari's gaze became harder as Bella's lightly tanned skin began to pinken in her blush. "Non, Aunt. I am sorry."

"Isabella-." Chilari had begun to speak again when the door crashed open. Total silence enveloped the conference and Small Throne Room.

Urian stormed in, a mottled and deep red hued flushed over his face. Anger evident in every visible line."Chilari. . . There is no. . .FUCKING way I am marrying your bitch of a daughter! Not for money, my position in the Nest, nor any 'protection' you deem to 'grant' me!"

I sat back within my seat, a shred of unease curling up my spine. It would seem Bella understood as her grip on my hand and I am assuming Joshua's tightened as Chilari sank her into her seat, reclining, slouching in it some, one knee crossed over the other and her piercing black eyes watching us all.

"You'll have to be more specific as to which 'my bitch of a daughter' you speak of, Urian." A sneer was evident in her voice, smugness taking over her countenance, satisfaction oozing from every pore of her 5 foot 2 inch frame. Her black gaze, her attention solely on Urian.

"Don't be even more of a cunt than you are, Chilari. You exactly what daughter I am talking about. One of the very few and pathetic lights of your life, the one you wish to see as the next Nest Mother, the Apple of your eye amongst your many children. Nessa. I refuse to be your fucking pawn." Urian moved further into the room to stand behind Bella's chair, anger clearly visible in the tension lines around his eyes and his tightly clenched hands. Hands that can easily cause veritable amounts of destruction. And everyone well knew it.

**Bella**

"I do not think so Aunt. Not without my express permission can you marry Urian off. He is mine. And you well know it." I stood up, my hands still clenched within the grasps of a silent Cadrian and Joshua. There was no way I was going to allow it, especially when he does not want it.

"The laws of our culture are explicit. 'Unto forth, given of permission or naught may any dealings between True and Acknowledged Mothers of Men of Nest may be dealt with such indirect knowledge. . . Shalt one refrain from such indirect dealings. . .' Simply meaning Chilari. Aunt. As an acknowledged Mother in my own right, of my own Nest, you shall not make any deals nor create any permissions that affect those of Mine." I feel nervousness eating up within me, but I just couldn't allow her to be so underhanded and conniving with someone so precious to me. Especially when he is Mine.

**Chilari**

That little bitch! I will not allow her to interfere if she knows what is best. . . "I need you to not quote me our own Laws. I know them for more years than you have or will, Isabella. I do not know why Reneé has favored or beget your as the last of her brood. A little Runt, of what you are. . . Niece."

I tapped my foot in the air, a clear sign of my dissatisfaction and irritation. Every intention, every plan I had to groom Nessa to take my place and Urian to lead the males of her Nest I can see crumbling before my eyes. Sighing, I straighten myself up, both feet upon the ground, I stand upon my little dais. "I am not pleased, Isabella. However, you are correct. I am proud, Niece. You have stood for a member. Even if he is your brother. Urian. You are dismissed."

**Joshua**

I hate this bitch. Her and Charlie and the fucking leeches can go suck each other's balls and burn for as long as immortally possible. I want to see them all rot! I felt Isabella's hand tighten on mine as she prepared to speak, yet, Urian and his big mouth must ruin it once again. Why Bella brought him into the Nest I will never know.

"Chilari for the rest of my stay here, you and most of your fucking daughters stay away from me." Urian and his big mouth.

"Is that a threat Chenta?" A small trickle of hope and barely concealed glee was heard in Chilari's voice. Fucking Christ. I hope to the Spirits that Bella pops him in the mouth at some point.

Speaking of. . . "Urian, shut up. And keep the next words in your mouth and choke on them." Bella spoke before anyone else could utter a sound.

"Aunt, he meant nothing by his comment. I hold no responsibility nor reaction to those words. They exist naught to me, for they were not uttered from my mouth to your ears. They exist in nothing. And you well know it." Bella. . . You should have just let his ass rot and his flay, for the disrespect his words meant.

Sighing, I released Bella's hand and stood. Someone had to remove the imbecile before he got himself killed or Bella invalidated. "Bella, with your pardon."

"Granted. Go at my behest Joshua. Leave, Brother."

"Chilari." With a barely concealed and disgusted look I went to stand by Urian, using my body to direct him from the room.

"Prick." The Nest Mother spoke with a rude sneer as we left, closing the door behind us with a click. As we walked a mere few steps down the hall, a screech was heard. We froze in our steps.

**Bella**

"Niece. You may have circumvented my will twice this night and saved his wretched and disrespectful tongue, but he may not be so lucky next time." Chilari sat back down, legs crossed at the knee,disdainful contempt back in her voice.

"Aunt. Aside from that, from where we left off. I must take others outside my nest. Not many but a few. They will be mine." I wasted no time in jumping within the crux of the matter.

"How many in all do you speak of, Niece? Males and females. . . How many?" Uncertain dread, and anger overlaying it, was in her voice. In her questions.

I knew caution was key, I was careful. Careful to keep my voice as empty as possible. "Twenty. Twenty that makes up my lovers, guards and most importantly, my Nest and those that will be brought in from others."

I was anxious yet not. For her reaction. Watching her, I was uncertain. She was calm, too calm. "Niece of mine, answer me this. Who? Who all does it entail? And how do you know this?"

I stepped away from Josh, placing him behind me. Stepping closer to her. I sighed and breathed in once, building up bravado, before I even dared to speak. "I was Spoken to. My Quest has been given to me and the Way is now open. Those of my Nest that will be leaving with me are Shaisa, Cadrian, Marigrazia, Renai, Kimani, Cainin, Savon, Dayan, Naveah, Daysen, and Urian. I WILL be bringing Evia, Ty, Taylor, Roth, Casey, Azusa, Caitlin, Saffiya, AND Naimah AND Kaelani."

I looked up sharply as Chilari's tapping foot immediately froze, as the last name was uttered past my lips. "And of whom has a word of law above my own that gives you the RIGHT to state this is of what you _will_ be doing? Hmm? Tell me Niece of mine? Tell me who decrees that you take the best from the line up for the next Selection?" Her Otherness was beginning to show. I have a sneaky suspicion that for a long while I will not be my aunt's favorite person.

"The Spirits, Aunt. They have Spoken and so mote it be. We leave tonight, before down comes upon us." I reach out my hand for Joshua's and pull him up beside me. "I will be in touch Aunt. In the meantime, Kaia will protect my House as her own. Good day."

Foolishly I turned my back on her as she sat behind us, frozen. In shock, anger, or a combination of the two I do not know. We walked through the room towards the exit, our hands clasped tightly. Finally reaching the door, my Aunt screeched. We ran. And we did not look back.

~Den Mother~

**Cadrian**

"That was foolish of you. You do realize that yes? Bella may have your nads for this one dude. And Cainin as well." I looked at the man walking beside me. Watching his anger evidently flow beneath the surface.

"_She_ is a bitch. Who needs to be put down like a dirty dog. It's that simple. And I did not survive the neglect of my father and the manipulative anger of my mother and other sisters to be walked upon or back stabbed any further." He spoke through gritted teeth and tightened jaw. Causing the muscles within his face to become prominent in stark relief to his flushed skin. Urian's clenched fists became tighter, his very physical being began to change, shifting uncontrollably.

"Bella didn't know and yet she still saved your ass, Urian. Your words not only put her at risk but the very entirety of the House. Maiyin's protection. And you know Bella would never have forgiven even you, if Maiyin was not safe." I did not spare him another glance as we kept walking. "You know this."

**Josh**

"Bella, we are going to see Maiyin now yes? Then Kaia? Are either coming with us?" I immediately pulled out my phone as we ran further down the hall, slowing our step as we got farther away. These factors in our plans are important. I contacted Cadrian and Urian to double back to us.

She breathed in and stopped walking, her hand in mine, pulling me to her. In front of her. Looking down into her honeyed brown eyes, I saw the fear and tears in them. The very pain and fear etched in them splayed me. One hand still clasping hers, I pulled her into the frame of my body, leaning down whilst holding her up against me, I took her lips upon mine. "Bella, the things you do to me. . ."

"Joshua, we are going to find Cadrian and Urian. I need to see Maiyin. She knows something. . ." Bella's lips parted from mine to allow word and breath to escape. The air between us heated as our lips once again met. For long moments we were trapped within a vortex of satisfaction, want, and need. The reaffirmation that we survived a perilous ordeal facing off against Chilari. Our Nest Mother.

The buzzing of my phone trapped in my hand, lost within the hair at the nape of Bella's neck, pulled us apart. Cadrian and Urian were mere feet behind us. They were faster than text messaging. I could not help a small chuckle. Bella, not understanding my mirth laughed a little along with me. A lightness now settling upon her.

**Urian**

"Sister!" Seeing the woman that became my lifeline and now even more my saviour gave me a feeling of stark relief. Running to her, Cadrian behind me, I barely felt strained from the activity of running, yet my breathing was hard when I finally reached her. My smile, my happiness was exurbant. Yet, not contagious as I heard it before I felt it.

She stepped me. Bella slapped me, a red flush marring her face. Anger, so much anger flashing in her eyes. "Urian. You and your _fucking big mouth. _Had I not pulled status, you would have lost your life potentially. I understand the situation after you came storming in, running your big mouth. Before I met with Chilarli, you should have told me what she had done. Not confronted her as you did. You put us ALL at risk. The Nest, the House, Maiyin. You know Chilari does not care for her. Her own daughter. The daughter that made her barren. NEVER! fucking do that again!" Bella was seething, with deep ragged breaths after she slapped and screamed at me.

I. . . I was shocked. Yet, I felt no betrayal from her. I felt, i FEEL like I betrayed her. In my years of life, I knew better. Better than to be immature and so short-sighted. "Bella, my sister. I apologize. Profusely. I did not think-"

"Of course you didn't Urian. Not this time. I know why she was so under-handed. I elevated my status and stepped in the light before I needed to. Just to save your sorry ass. To save our House. To save out Nest. To save my-Maiyin." I watched her step back from me, towards Cadrian and Joshua behind her. Their arms automatically wrapping around her. To lessen the force of her fury.

"Bella. I am sorry. Had of I been you, I would have left my ass to eventually rot." I stepped back from her as well.

**Bella**

"Urian. Shut up, my brother. And come. We are going to see Maiyin." I felt tired, and warm. I wanted to go to sleep betwixt Cadrian and Josh. And sleep for days. Too much more and I will be overwhelmed.

I began to walk out of the circle of their arms, grabbing each of their hands, I pulled Cadrian and Josh behind me with Urian silently following.

~Den Mother~

**Bella**

My anticipation grew as the closer we were to my House. A smaller abode miles from Chilari's sprawling estate. It was neater and smaller than the, shall we say, palace, Chilari and the other Mothers choose to take up residence in. Secluded and hidden within a grouping of tress, my Manor House was now in my view. I jumped from the car before we even came to a full stop. Running into my home. "Maiyin! I have returned mija!"

"Bella!" I heard a little voice yelling from further in the back of the house, the patter of little feet running towards me. I bent down to my knees and spread my arms open wide, bracing myself as Cadrian came up behind me, his hands on my waist. A smile in his eyes, that was on my face.

All of a sudden a little sprite came barreling into my awaiting arms. Little hands wrapping themselves around my neck, fingers gripping my hairs and touching Cadrian's face. A little face was nuzzling into the curve of my neck as I snuggled her into my arms. "My Maiyin. I've missed you these hours."

She and I peppered kisses on each other's faces. "Bella, I've missed you."

I sat back against Cadrian, holding my little fairy in my arms. We were pulled up in Cadrian's arms and carried deeper into the house. Maiyin's deep brown eyes stared into my own. A wealth of love reflecting back at me, a large smile appearing and revealing crooked and missing pearly white teeth. The black hair of Ravens spread around her slightly shabby round face.

"Where is Amanti, Maiyin?" I looked around, still holding her as Cadrian held us. "I see her not, yet I hear her elsewhere. Is she sleeping again?"

The little girl of only 4 years looked down. "Yes, _ama._ She is. In the den upstairs ."

"Urian. Remove her from the property. Josh. Bring in Deslyn. As well as the Nest." I looked from my girl to my lover, over Cadrian's shoulder. His hold tightened over us minutely. We finally entered my private sitting room outside my bedroom within the basement.

"I have it taken care of Bella. I came into contact with everyone moments after leaving Chilari's umm receiving room." Joshua is my savior. Mine. And I was grateful for him. "Kimani is on his way here. Ready to leave in a moment's notice. Everyone else will need an hour max. Flight preparations have been taken care of. I must take my leave and see to our own things."

"Thank you, Josh. I love you." Gratitude and love floated within my tone. And he heard it. I know he did.

"Anything for you, lover. I love you." He spared me one last glance and left the room.

"Bella. They spoke to you, didn't They? It's time." Maiyin looked up at me, tears in her eyes. Pain in her voice. "You have to leave me now huh? Please don't go! I'll be good I promise!"

"Oh girl. My sweet sweet girl. You are so good. The best. My good and sweetest Maiyin." I hugged her tiny frame to me better. I took in the scent of her hair. Holding to me, to my memory. Cotton candy and sweet pea.

"Bella-mama. Please take me with you! Please!" Her tiny arms just squeezed me tighter. I looked up into Cadrian's eyes, they shine back at me. An unnamed emotion and a hope that is tinged with sadness.

"Maiyin. We are leaving for a long time. We may never come back. You know that right? You would be leaving your mother, Chilari and your sisters." My gaze left Cadrian's and traveled down to the darker haired child held tightly in my arms.

"Bella-mama." I felt her little hands tighten around me even further. I never wanted her to let me go.

~Den Mother~

Maiyin and I held each other all through packing and to the airport. Briefly parting for security, and the back into my arms she went. Her petite and very tiny body curled around mine.


	5. Finally Home - Forks

Chapter 4: Finally Home - Forks AN: So it seems that my story is well liked I hope. ^-^/ I'm going to ask from now on for 5-10 reviews by the time I post the next chapter. Whenever they end up being. Please don't say simple things like great chapter/story etc. The more detailed the better. What'd you like about it what'd you not like. Things such as that. Please and thank you. Ja ne! ^-^/ See you at the end.

Bella

The nerves that were running through me were crippling. It s been more than five years since I've been home to Forks, and that's what it kind of is, home.  
People say home is where the heart is, that's true in theory right now because part of my heart is in this house.

I turned to see Cadrian sitting in the cruiser watching me intently. The look in his cerulean eyes spoke one thing to me and that was I had better not run even if that was the one thing I really wanted to do. Sighing I raised my hand to knock on the door when it was yanked open. Nothing could have prepared me for what was waiting on the other side. I looked back and Cadrian was already halfway to me when my name was spoken.

Bella. . .

Seth

My mom was on the phone again. She s worse than Leah was before she shifted, before she and Sam broke up. Charlie. . .Bella. . . She s home. . .No! Not YET!

I jerked my head up as soon as I heard my mom yelling into the phone. I heard every word even though I didn't want to. How do I tell them? When? If my mom s voice was anything to go by as she yelled into the phone at Billy Black at the other end of the line, Jacob couldn't know. Not. . . well not yet.

Cadrian

Charlie is not who I thought he would be. This mortal man is normal. Just these last few hours I have spent in his presence, he is nothing like I thought he would be.

Watching him interact with Bella is simply astonishing. Years ago, when Bella first came to us, she opened up to me about Charlie. The man she described was quite, introverted and reserved.

The man Urian described was cruel, heartless, and neglectful. His presence inspired fear in all he encountered, or at least wariness and weariness in all he meets.

The man across from me is neither of these men that his children have described him as. Charlie Swan is an engaging and excitable man. Yes, I do see the quiet nature about him that Bella described. Yes, I do see the presence he inspires in others. But it is not fear, it is respect.

This mere mortal man, is different. He knows. He sees what people do not think he sees. He saw the Cullens, he sees what Bella saw. He put his own pieces of the puzzle together with what they are. He figured it out long before Bella got to Forks. His closer contact with the Cullens through Alice and Edward solidified his suspicions.

Charlie Swan is more than he seems.

Bella

I sat across from Charlie just watching him, I think it was making him uneasy, but he looked different somehow. I felt Cadrian's hand on my lap looking to hold one of mine. His steady encouragement and support was always there. My hand tightened around his needing the strength that he is lending me.

I saw an earnest expression on Charlie s face. He hasn't changed much in the last few years. Computer cameras only show so much. Bella, you don t know how great it is to see you again. Well in person anyways. Not from a computer screen. You look different. Better different. I've missed you Bells. Charlie stopped talking ducking his head down from my view. I could only see the side of his face. I saw the nerves he unsuccessfully tried to hide.

Ch-Dad. I've missed you too, So much." Leaving the comfort of Cadrian I went over to sit and hug Charlie. I felt the tension leaving his body and his arms wrapping around me.

This is Charlie, my dad, Urian's dad. He...he has to know about about my brother, his oldest child.

Jacob

First Beach is gorgeous in the late afternoon. I looked to my left and saw Kim and Jared huddled together. Him trying to keep her warm. I heard footsteps running towards the the guys and I when a familiar voice called out. It was one of the younger shifters, Seth. "Jake! Ja-jake! She s-home-Charlie. My mom-you won t-believe it! Bella-Charlie-yelling-phone. Your dad.

For a werewolf he was pretty out of breath which in itself is not normal. He is more than physically exerted. I looked more closely at Seth, and saw anxiety riddling his body and smelled the fear coursing through him. As he ran closer and closer to us I could see his eyes shifting wildly. He was unnerved.

Seth! Breathe. I stood up and grabbed him by his shoulders. My grip was unyielding, tight enough to hold him still and prevent him from running into me. Now slow down and speak more clearly.

We just stood there, surrounded by the others. I could see from the corner of my eye Sam, our Alpha, walking closer to us. Curiosity doesn't kill just the cat. Curiosity killed the 300+ pounds of shifting werewolf sounds much better.

I could see and feel Seth getting calmer the closer Sam got to us. His breathing was evening out. His face wasn't as ruddy. He was not stuttering as much.  
He stood an arms length from the two of us. His stare piercing yet his eyes were clear. Blank.

His voice was thick, thicker than normal. There was an unknown edge to it. What about Bella, Seth? Speak.

She s back Sam. Bella s back in Forks, Jake. And she s not alone. He shook like a leaf as my grip on him got stronger and stronger until he yelped in pain and as if he possessed some abhorrent disease. I released him from my grip in shock as his words finally caught up to me. Taking several steps back I turn to run. Bella. Bella Bella Bella Bella. Her name started to reverberate through my head over and over. A pressing and pounding rendition. Bella Bella. Must see her.

Jake. Stop. Sam s alpha commands froze me mid-step. Stop running. Stop thinking.

Sam. I was unable to run, so I turned towards him. I didn't want to, I didn't want to see those eyes of his again. But, I saw them again. There were clear, but not blank.

There was a firm restlessness in them. It was the entirety of his face that got me. Stark relief, yet there was also tension lines around his eyes and a his lips were thinned. I knew nothing, up until now I knew something was going on with him and it had to do with Bella.

Jake. Do not run to her. Do not shift in front of her. But go! Go see her. We are with you. All of you, go with him. He stood even straighter if that was even possible towering above even me and Jared, the tallest of us all. Turned his back to us and ran into the surrounding the forest.

Bella

The silence surrounding me in the somewhat tight enclosure of the car was nothing. But to Cadrian, silence was not so good. He wouldn't stop fidgeting in the back seat as Charlie drove us back to his house. I crossed my hands and began to twiddle my thumbs on top of our to-go boxes as Cadrian began to bounce his knees up against the back of my seat.

Charlie can you stop the car for a sec? I looked to my dad, whose eyes shifted from the road to me.

Sure, Bells. What s up? He was curious, but signaled to pull over. My hand was already on the handle and jerking open the door before the car came to a complete stop.

I jumped out from the front seat of the durango and hopped into the back with Cadrian. Slamming the door behind me, I strapped in and looked ahead into the front at Charlie. Okay dad, now you can go. Thanks. Cadrians hand was in mine before I could finish the rest of my sentence.

Bells. Who is this man to you anyways? Charlie looked through the rear view mirror at us.

Dad. Don t worry, I knew him in Arizona. I met him my first day of classes, he s my boyfriend. I looked back to Cadrian, his knee wasn't bouncing anymore and agitation and tension were gone.

Hearing Charlie s voice clear itself, I looked back up into the mirror. Charlie was watching us again, watching our hands play with each other, the looks of what I hoped were contentment and peace on both of our faces. Bells are you ever going to see Jake? What about Sam? I heard your last meeting with either of them were not good before you left.

I looked down, I didn't want to see his face. Sighing, I squeezed Cadrian's hand more. Pulling out my phone I began to text one handed. Kimani and Cainan were going to meet us at Charlie's. All the while I spoke, "No dad. They didn't go so well. It made my leaving harder, my last conversations with them."

Kimani

Vibrations went off in my phone. I heard someone else's phone go off somewhere further in the house. At that moment, it was not my concern. The text from Bella was.

'We're done at the diner with Charlie. I need you. Come to me when you can. Cainan will be going with". "We will be there."  
Hearing Footsteps, I looked up and saw Cainan walking into the room, now it was my concern. Bella and Cainan always will be, along with Maiyin. The little imp. Bella and Maiyin. The only two females I'll ever bow down to unless Bella has more daughters.

I walked up to him and placed my hands on his hips, shifting his body so he was facing me. "Little Mother calls us."

His slate grey eyes slanted down to me, tucking his phone back into his pocket. "You know how she hates that."

"Which is why I do it, Cainan. We're all Big Fathers to the Little Mother. That's not changing." I pulled him closer to me.

"Kimani. Don't come whining to me when she finds out about this." His eyes narrowed at me, as his stare got even more intense. He was still as beautiful as the day I met him.

"Whatever." I let him go and started walking towards the door. Grabbing my coat and his, flinging it behind me, I threw his coat at him. 


	6. Finally Home-La Push

Chapter 5: Finally Home-La Push

**A/N: ~Mou~ In regards to some of the messages and emails that have come through my feed, I will address this: The information that you all are missing is intentional. In Chapter 8, which I am in the process of writing (along with chps 6 &amp; 7), will reveal all and should clear up all information gaps.**

**This chapter will be interesting I can tell you that much. Due to the drama of this chapter I shall ask for 3 reviews for the Chapter 6! ;) See ya at the end!**

Ja ne!

Bella

I held onto Cadrian's hands tightly. My nerves were eating at my gut as I saw we were getting closer and closer to the border of La Push.

Things will be horrid, I just know it. Sam and Jacob, our last meetings didn't go so well.

_~'Bella! You can't keep doing this! WE can't keep doing this! I have an IMPRINT! You're not MINE!' He stood there looking at me, regret in his eyes. What did he have to regret? It's not like it was his heart being ripped out of his chest. I dare not hope. I had thought I saw another emotion I could not identify, reflecting in his eyes. Pain maybe? I wasn't sure, I didn't want to think on it too much. His rejection hurt. Little did I know it wasn't just the end of just him and I, it was the end of my connection with everyone._

_I stood there clad in only the nightgown that he gotten me and my familiar bunny slippers, one of the few things I still had from Alice and kept._

_The air suddenly got colder as I stepped away from the intense heat he gave off. His hair was long again. He will probably want to cut it again._

_'Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore. You're right. You do have an imprint. She's your soul mate. The one you're destined to be with. I'm sorry I did this to you. I'll just-I'll go now.' I turned my back on him, refusing to look in his eyes anymore. Sometimes I wish I had looked back._

_'Bella. It doesn't have to be like this.' His voice was raw and deep and caused all kinds of forgotten emotions to well up in me.~_

Maybe I wasn't ready to go home. To see them again. My grip got even tighter. I couldn't do this! I squeezed my eyes closed. Missing the flash of color. Missing Cadrian's face, Missing what could very well cost us our lives and the lives of the Pack, and that of my Nest.

Cadrian

Her love for them is unmistakable. Yet, I hate them. Those wolves. They had her first. Bella. I know she's thinking about them, every line of her body shouts it. Who is the main one on her mind? Jacob Black? Samuel Uley? Paul Lahote? Jared Cameron? Jacy Cameron? Does it really matter who?

Bella's hands tightened on my coat sleeve. The scent of her fear is pungent in the air around us. Stirring my body into a primal mindset. My grip on the wheel tightening,

Everything shifted when I caught the flash of dark brown fur running through the trees to our left as we drove down the road.

Jacob

"Jake! She's on the rez!"

The breeze on First Beach was nice against the heat of my skin. I felt hot today. Waking up this morning I knew immediately that it was going to be different than my usual routine. School. Pack. Working for Sam. Eat. Sleep. . . and dream of Bella. Over and over for five years.

Five years she has never left my heart. Five years that I can't forget her.

I knew she would come home eventually. But sometimes. . . I wished she never would. I was resigned to our eventual meeting. Sam's orders fell of off me, now that she came of her own will.

"Then let's go meet her Collin.." I stood to my full height. I felt older than my actual age was, despite my appearance. I looked how I felt. Well sort of.

Bella

The vibrations of my phone brought me back to reality. Marigrazia would meet us here. We passed Jake's house. I noticed the Rabbit wasn't out in the front.

"Keep going down the road Cadrian. It'll be awhile before we get there. I've let them know to all shift and meet us at the Clearwaters place. If the Blacks aren't at Charlie's or their place, the Pack is centered in the forest, First Beach or the Clearwaters." Everyone was checking in, letting me know they're nearly there.

I looked over to at Cadrian, his body was tense and getting even more so the closer we got there. "Cade. . ."

"Sometimes you're an idiot Bella. I wish you had let someone scout before we left!" He hands were nearly breaking the steering wheel. The tension in the car was increasing with each second. Urian sat up from the back seat and the yelling.

"If we had done that, they would know, Cade. None of our shifters with us have forms of animals indigenous to this area. The Quileutes are not fools contrary to what the Supernatural community may think." I sighed and looked back out the window. Seeing brown fur flashing through the trees, following us. They know we're here. My brother's hands reached over the back of the seat and rubbed my shoulders.

"We'll be alright Bella. Everyone is following behind us." He spoke, the tenor of his voice low and soothing.

Jacob

The grass was damp from an earlier than normal rainshower. My father had told me it was going to be wet tonight. Not today. I thought nothing of it as he went on to roll away muttering about wet dogs.

I looked towards the east, from where Bella was coming. Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry all came to a stop from walking out of the house. I felt some of the the pack behind me, we are one.

Cadrian

I felt the tension in the car ramp up even further the closer we got. From miles down the road from the house, I could see figures standing side by side, some in the back and others in the front. So close together they practically blended. They were one, unified.

Once Bella got there. . . not for long. They just didn't know it yet. At the time, neither did I. They would break apart and as some time passes they would be one with us.

I took one of Bella's hands in mine. Her both of her hands squeezed mine. Not that I felt it. Her strength is low for now. Her personal strength depends on the strength of those around her. Not that I am weak. By no means. But we were separated from out Nest. She from her Pack.

I looked at her for a moment, trailing my eyes over her form. She has grown up and changed much over the years.

Bella

I wonder if any of them would recognize me now. Based on my physical appearance. Maybe even scent. I know I still look the same from afar. But up close? Urian says that from the day he met me until the last year I changed.

My hair was longer and darker. I lost the pale opalescent glow that I had five years ago. The glow became warmer over time. A sun-kissed tan. My height expanded, I grew taller. I felt different. Sometimes I miss the girl I was.

But the girl I was, she left home with her heart broken. The woman I am now, is finally home, for good. I felt the land of La Push speaking to me much the same way the area around Flagstaff spoke to me. From the moment I stepped back into the moment I stepped foot in the land again.

I am meant to be here. To come back. I loosened my grip on Cadrian's hand the closer we got. I could finally make out their forms. I recognized Jake immediately. He was always taller than the others. Even though he was some of the youngest Shifters the Olympic Pack has ever had. I had a feeling more things have changed since I left.

Sam

I walked up to stand beside Jake. My hands tight at my side. I tried to hide the tension in my body. They were only a mile away. The engine of the SUV getting louder as she got closer. I was not able to make out who all was in the vehicle. The tinted windows were impossible to see through, even with my enhanced vision.

Jake was in much the same as I as I looked at him from the corner of my eye. Neither of us were ready to see her. Moments of their last meeting flew in my mind's eye. I was able to pick up brief glimpses here and there from Shifting with Jake.

_~'Jake, I love you but I can't do this'- She still plays with her hands when she's nervous or uncertain about something._

_Panic engulfed me and fear made the Wolf angry. I was scared and shaking. I couldn't, I wouldn't lose the woman I love. My mom left when things got bad with dad, the twins left as soon as they could. My dad was never my dad anymore since I first shifted. Embry left me for a time. Quil left me even though he knew about the shifting from his grand-father. 'What's stopping you Bella?! The Pack? Fine, I'll stop shifting! My age? I'm physically 17 but this last year has made me OLD BELLA! The Council? Fuck them, their words mean nothing! The Tribe? I'll step down and leave! I don't need anything of them. I just need you!'_

_'Jake. It's not-not that. It's-it's not any of that. It's just-I'm not. . .not . . . I'm just-' She was stuttering. She only did that when she felt guilty._

_'Who is it Bella? Your fucking leech back? You going off to die now?' I felt sick to my stomach. The thought of her with that dead fuck. . . I turned around and started dry heaving. I had to go. I had to get away from her. 'Bella. Don't. Just don't talk to me for now.'_

_I smelt her tears, salt and rain, before I heard her choked sobs and the pounding of her footsteps in my ears. They echoed in my dreams for years afterwards.~_

He had run and that was the last he heard from her. Three days later her and I had out last confrontation. If that's even what you want to call it. A bitter chuckle came through my throat. I kept looking ahead, although I felt Jake's eyes on me now.

"Sam. I'm not-I'm not ready to talk to her. I can't think. I can't breathe." He whispered to me, I turned to look at him and I saw him slightly hunched over. The few of the pack with us, placed their hands on him. Silent shows of support.

Jared

I kept my hand on Jake's shoulder and the other went to grip Sam's wrist. His fists were still clenched. Even tighter now since Jake's confession. I watched the SUV come closer. Only feet away now, before finally rolling to a stop seconds later.

The minutes passed by and movement could be seen coming from the car. But that was it. She was only 10 feet from us in the middle of the lawn. Her scent was covered by others and the exhaust from the vehicle. It was so different from five years ago.

I lock clicked, I hadn't realised it but my gaze fell to the ground at my, well actually since he's in front of me, Jake's feet. My jaw tensed as did my grip on both Jake and Sam.

The driver's side door opened and out stepped a man that rivaled Paul and Sam in height. His skin was darker than ours. Of African descent maybe? His presence was powerful. I could move no more and I felt Jake and Sam grow slowly and dangerously from in front of me. We all watched him move. We could not hear his steps. Who was he?

I heard Paul growl out, "Fucker." when the stare became aimed at us.

Paul

The fucker was tall. I'd give him that. Who the hell was he anyways? His eyes were covered by dark ass shades. I scoffed under my breath. "Pussy."

I stepped back and loosened my grip on Jake as I felt the fucker's gaze on me. Damn. I was not expecting the burning hatred from that stare. Who the hell was he?!

The fucker walked around to the front passenger door and opened it wide. My breath was held. I would see her again. Fucker reached his hand into the car and pulled forth a strong but slender arm. Her scent hit me. Hit all of us I think.

I took in lungfuls of it, breathing in deeply but quietly. She still smelled like home. Living on the rez, running through the trees with the Pack around me, I still felt lost until I met her.

Even soaked through by the rain and slapping me and Sam she was beautiful. It was because of me she knew our secret and became one of us. She became Pack. She was always Pack, even when she left. She is still Pack, now that she is back.

Her coming home feels right.

Jake

The arm became more of a shoulder and slower still a head of hair was ducked down. Hiding a face and followed by legs encased in dark brown tight pants of some kind. How the hell am I supposed to what girls fashion clothing shit is?

The Fucker as Paul so eloquently calls him reached further in and helped the person down. The door of the car closed before I spoke. Sending a breeze to us. Her scent me next. As I breathed it in so did the rest of the pack. "Bella." I whispered her name like a prayer.

The two heads shot towards us all. The woman was Bella. No surprise. But she wasn't the Bella I was expecting. Nerves flittered through me as their stares penetrated us from behind their dark glasses.

Bella

"Jake." He looked. . . bigger. Taller. Just more. I squeezed Cadrian's hand in mine. My grip harsh, but given what he is, I don't think he noticed. I heard the lock click from the back passenger door, he was trapping himself in there. Not ready huh? Chicken.

The distraction was nice while it lasted. I raised my eyes up, still hidden by my sunglasses and perused everyone of the Wolves in attendance. Sam, he couldn't meet my gaze. Jake, the intensity of his pain is overwhelming. Paul, his relief was palpable. Jared, could he not believe what he was seeing? Embry, the only one showing true happiness. I pulled away a few steps, out of Cadrian's arms. My hand still gripping one of his as I walked closer to the Pack.

Embry walked away from them, his eyes never leaving mine. He was. he never changed much. His hair lost the curl and puppy fat. He was taller now. Just a few inches shorter than Sam. The resemblance between the two and Josh was uncanny. I guess they really were his sons.

Jake

I felt him leave us. I looked up and clenched my fists. He never once looked back. He's the first to go to her. I growled. Jealousy and sadness made me angry. Rather than turning into a green thing, I wanted to go furry. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. Not without talking to her.

I stepped forward, catching her attention. "Bella. Who are they?" I waited for an answer. Something.

Maybe. . . Being so far from her-she was so close. It hurts. I had to touch her. Before I knew it, I was steps behind Embry. My arms were longer than his. I pulled him back before he could touch her.

Sam

I looked up when Embry passed me. I followed his path to Bella. Finally. She's home. His scent was strong. He wanted her. Lust coated him like a second skin. I growled alongside Jake. He would not get her. He would not touch her. She's mine.

Before I knew it, I was steps behind Embry. My hand reached out for Bella, past Embry as I hear his body shoved to the side. Movement from the corner of my eye, showed Jake reaching for her too. It was an involuntary movement. The need to touch her again was overwhelming.

Bella

I felt it, the rush of air as both of them reached for me. Jake. Sam. Who's touch did I yearn for more? Before I could choose, before either of them could touch me I was yanked behind Cadrian. My left still in his right, my right hand gripping the back of his jacket. his entire body was vibrating with the growl like purrs I was so familiar with.

"Cadrian, stop." I loosed my grip on his jacket but tightened it on his hand as once again I walked around him. Jake and Sam were steps back from us. Stunned looks on their faces as they regarded the both of us. Sam came to first and I looked behind the both of them to see Paul rushing forward followed by Jared.

Before I knew it, we had a face off. Cadrian and I were not alone.

Marigrazia

These puppies were a nuisance. I rushed from the edge of the tree line, shedding the pelt of the fox I was most attuned to and ran to them. Especially my Bella. Cainin and Kimani behind me. I was so much faster than they would ever hope to be.

The first to Bella's heart, the first to her bed, the first to her secrets. Before any of them. I will still be here longer than any of them. But that is a different story for a different time. My golden eyes shifted, scowling at the puppies. Would they not realise that there is more out there then just them and the vampires?

I slowed my pace until I was beside her. Looking down, I see Bella reaching for my hand with her only free one. I meet her more than half way and take her hand in mine. Gripping firmly. "Bella. We are here. The others know to stay back."

Her big hazel eyes look up at me. Recognition and strength are laid in them. I understood. She was stronger with our presence. Cadrian's power and countenance a mere flicker in the weight of power in the Nest.

Bella

The force with which everything came to me, caused me to lose the breath in my lungs. I looked at the only woman who was my strength. "Mari, thank you." I let go of both her and Cadrian's around the both of them to face the Pack, I felt confidence fill me.

I was not scared, afraid yes. But not scared, not anymore. "Sam, Jake. I'm home and you're mine." Our gazes met and the world shifted again and I was ready fo it. A string deep inside me split into several pieces and connected with each of the Pack that is present. Embry, Jake, Jared, Paul. Sam. I watched as each of their eyes widened and met mine again. The strings connected and I pulled off my glasses.

From behind me Kimani shoved his way past the others that were blocking his path to the front. He pushed Cadrian away. Gripping my shoulders with all the strength in his hands, he turned me to face them. The magic connecting me to the Pack faded. "Bella." His deep voice whispered. "Who are they?"

"Mari, they are the Pack. Your cousins in the supernatural world. Mine." I looked into his dark brown eyes; so dark was the brown they were nearly black yet if you looked close enough you could see flecks of gold at his puplis. "Ours, Kimani."

He looked away from me, unable to meet my gaze. His gaze traveled over to the Pack. The younger members are bleeding out from the Forest past the yard. They were shifted into their human forms. I followed his gaze. The wolves walked further into the yard and I saw Jacy with several other shifters I did not recognize.

Jacob

These people did not belong here. Bella was not home. She was not with us, with me. "Bella. Who are they?!" My question had been unanswered in all these encompassing minutes. The silence between us and them was all encompassing. It stretched on for longer.

I felt anger crawl up my bones and the Pack picked up on it. I could hear shuffling from in the forest from some of the Pack whom were shifted. They were picking up on it, the tension that was crawling.

She walked closer to me, but not close enough. This other strange man still had his hands on her shoulder and would not let her come closer. The Bella I knew would not let anything stop her. Was she still the Bella I knew? Even after 5 years? I grew angrier. I crept up to them, Embry not far behind me. Sam stayed where he was.

Reaching the both of them, Bella and the man she called Kimani, I grabbed his hands and squeezed. He did not wince. "Is that all you have. . . puppy?"

I hated his gaze the second our eyes met. He did nothing but smirk. Twisting his wrists he gripped my hands and squeezed. I pulled from his grasp. At least I tried. My anger faded into the mildest form of fear. Embry smelt it and rushed us. Kimani let go and grabbed him. Using his momentum he threw Embry to the ground as our feet.

"I would not move if I were you puppy." Kimani stared down at the Wolf at his feet. These were the things Bella choose to come back for? He sneered down at the weak little wolf. He bent down to pick him up at the neck. To do what, I will never know.

"Kimani!" Bella walked forward to the imposing man, of whom froze at her voice. "Put him down now." She spoke each word slowly, with a hint of power similar to mine and Sam's Alpha voice.

Bella

"You are never to touch them in such a way again, without my permission. Are. We. Clear?" I was angry. Angry at myself for being so slow. Angry at my mother for hiding for so long. Angry at everything. The Nest was picking up on my anger. None of those here were young enough to shift without wanting to.

The same, could not be said of the wolves. I heard a ripping of skin and a cry, followed by silence. Looking at Jacy he too was turned around and one of the new Wolves had shifted.

I heard Kimani walk away from Embry and move back towards me and Jake. Laughing along with members of the Nest. "They really are weak. . . and dangerous. Are you sure you wish to be with them Bella?"

I looked up into my boyfriend's eyes. His gaze piercing me. Looking for the answer I could not, did not want to give him.

"You hated me for months after you met. You tried to kill me because of my half-blood with our people. You are a racist and specist, Kimani." I looked away. "I love them. I love you, and our Nest. I will not leave them again and I will never leave you."

"Bella, you are eternal to me." His voice was husky, deeper. I still could not meet his gaze, even when his voice started to plead with me. "I will not lose you. I cannot. Only you." He stepped away from and walked back towards our side of the forest.

My gaze was drawn to Sam, who still stood a ways from us. Most of the distance was easy to cross. But the last foot? Impossible.

Sam

Her eyes were a lighter color, they were no longer a heavy brown. They were buoyant and much warmer, like coco. They pierced through me for the nth time today. "Bella."

She stepped passed everyone, her focused narrowed on me as my focus was only on her. Her eyes were sad, confused.

"Sam." We stood a mere foot apart, yet it felt like the Grand Canyon separated us. I wanted to do nothing but reach for her and never let her leave my arms.

"Why are you here? Who are they?" She flinched, I had not meant for my voice to sound so harsh, but we needed to know. I shoved my yearning for her aside and focused on the Tribe and the Pack. "What are they?"

**P.S/A.N**

**This and the next few chapters are going to clear up some of the questions you all may have. I Have everything up to chapter 8 planned out. Til next time!**


End file.
